


Is That Alright?

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time, Prince Gumball - Fandom, fionna and cake - Fandom, marshall lee - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, ashestoashesjc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gumball asks Marshall Lee to play at his Biennial Gumball Ball. Marshall sings a song specifically wrote for Gumball.</p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Ashestoashesjc - Is That Alright?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa-I56ZmX1Q

Is That Alright?

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Prince Gumball groaned out, pulling at his bubblegum hair. “How could the band do this? I only have five days to find another band!” Gumball sighed, pacing around the ballroom in frustration.

Peppermint maid looked on in concern. Prince Gumball had been planning the Biennial Gumball Ball since the last one two years ago. That one would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t for the Ice Queen. 

He sighed again, wondering who to get to play at the ball as the last band cancelled. Gumball considered asking Marshall Lee for a moment, but he quickly dismissed that thought. No way. He thought. There is no way that I would willingly let Marshall screw everything up.

“Is everything okay?” Peppermint maid asked, worry all over her face. Gumball smiled at her and nodded. He explained the situation to his maid, hoping she knew a band that could play. Sadly she didn’t.

 

Gumball spent three days calling bands from different kingdoms all over the Land of Aaa. None of them could make it. He groaned on frustration and flopped down, face first, onto his pink bed.

“I only have one person left to ask.” Gumball muttered into his pillow dejectedly. He decided he’d go to Marshall’s place and ask him tomorrow. He got changed into his pajamas, pink pants and Marshall’s rock shirt, and fell asleep.

 

Gumball was up early as usual and remembered that he had to ask Marshall about playing at the ball tomorrow. Lord Monochromicorn took Gumball to Marshall’s house in a cave. “Wait outside.” LM just nodded in reply.

Gumball walked hesitantly to Marshall’s door. He lifted his hand and was about to knock, but he froze in place instead, nerves washing over him. What if he says no? We didn’t exactly leave on the best terms last time we met. LM pulled him out of his thoughts by stamping his hooves, telling Gumball to hurry up.

So with that, he knocked at the door lightly. After a few moments of waiting and no answer, he knocked harder. No answer. He sighed, before testing the handle. The door was unlocked. He opened the door and entered Marshall’s house.

Upon opening the door, he saw Marshall lying on the couch. “What do you want?” He asked groggily. Shielding his eyes he asked “And shut the door will you? It’s so bright.” 

Prince Gumball shut the door, but didn’t move away from it. Marshall looked as though he had just woken up, which he probably had, considering he sleeps throughout the day. His axe guitar lay on the floor next to him as well as a few sheets of paper, covered in writing that Gumball couldn’t make out from where he was.

Marshall Lee sat up and looked at Gumball expectantly. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were wrinkly and he looked exhausted. “So.” Marshall started, his usual smirk gracing his face. “What can I do for you Bubba?” He asked.

Gumball flushed at the use of his first name, but promptly cleared his throat and began talking. “I came here to ask if you and your band would play the biennial ball tomorrow.” Marshall stared at him shock for a few moments before letting out a low chuckle.

“No need to be so formal Gumwad.” He said, chuckling again. “Yeah we’ll be there.” Gumball let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Never thought I’d see the day when you actually invited me to the ball.”

“Yeah well, the first band cancelled last minute and no one else would play on such short notice.” Gumball stated matter-of-factly. He then averted his eyes from Marshall. “Besides… The candy people love your band.” He heard Marshall laugh quietly. “I think I’ll take my leave now.” 

“No, stay.” Marshall asked with a lazy smile across his face. “Help me choose the set list, wouldn’t wanna screw up now would I?” He said with a smirk, patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

“MoChro is waiting for me outside.” Gumball stated, hand on the doorknob. “I really shouldn’t keep him waiting.” But he did. Gumball couldn’t explain why, but he wanted to stay with Marshall for a bit longer.

“Tell him I’ll drop you off later.” Marshall suggested. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted Gumball to stay around for a bit. He missed spending time with Bubba like this. Gumball nodded and went to leave. “I’m gonna go change.”

Gumball nodded again and walked out of the house. What am I doing? Did I just seriously agree to spend more time with Marshall? Gumball sighed and went up to LM. “Hey, I’m going to stay a bit longer.” Monochromicorn tapped his hooves, asking how Gumball would get home. “Marshall is going to drop me off later.” MoChro tapped out a reply and flew off.

Gumball entered the house and shut the door; he waited on the couch for Marshall to come back. He heard the shower running and guessed he’d be waiting a while. He looked around and his eyes fell on the sheets of paper scattered around Marshall’s guitar. 

He picked up a sheet labeled ‘I’m Just Your Problem.’ He only managed to read the first half before Marshall emerged from another room, dry and fully clothed. He quickly plucked the sheet from Gumball’s hand, glanced at it and flushed slightly.

“Don’t read that, it’s not finished.” He said quietly. He moved the sheets into a pile and picked up his guitar. He plugged it in and began playing little tunes and riffs whilst talking to Gumball. “So what kind of music do you want me to play?” He asked

“Nothing heavy.” Gumball answered easily. Marshall smiled and began shredding the guitar. “That is exactly what I don’t want.” Marshall laughed.

He lightly strummed and plucked the strings in a calm soothing tune. “Something like this?” he asked, Gumball hummed in agreement, closing his eyes, tilting his head back and listening to the music. 

Marshall caught himself staring at Gumball’s neck but quickly looked at his guitar when Gumball started talking. “Can you play acoustic songs too?” He opened his eyes and looking at Marshall, who nodded.

They spent a couple of hours deciding the set list and by the time they were done, the sun had set. “Do you want me to take you home again?” Marshall asked when he saw Gumball yawn.

“Yes please.” He stood up with Marshall as they made there way to the door. 

Marshall stood in front of Gumball and crouched down slightly. “Hop on my back.” And Gumball did just that. “Hang on, you wouldn’t want to fall now would you?” Gumball could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew Marshall wouldn’t let him fall.

About a quarter of the way through, Gumball started slipping. He panicked slightly but was too tired to hang on properly. “Marshall?” Gumball mumbled and Marshall hummed in response. “I can’t hold on.” He said, just as his grip loosened.

Marshall quickly landed before Gumball could fall and set him down on the floor. Gumball staggered, exhaustion all over his face. “Come on Bubba.” Marshall motioned for Gumball to come towards him and he did. He picked Bubba up bridal style and carried on flying. He noticed the flush on Gumball’s face and smiled to himself.

When Marshall reached Gumball’s palace, he flew to the balcony of the bedroom. “Hey Bubba.” Marshall said quietly. Gumball stirred in his arms and opened his eyes. “We’re at your palace.” 

Gumball sighed and closed his eyes again. Marshall set him on his feet and Gumball opened the doors to his room. “Thank you for the ride home.” He said sleepily. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Bubba.” Marshall said fondly as Gumball was closing the doors. He didn’t think Bubba heard him, but Bubba did and he fell asleep with a smile that night.

 

It was the day of the biennial ball and Gumball was rushing all over the place, making sure everything was perfect. Fionna and Cake came early to help set up. “So.” Fionna started. “I heard Marshall’s band is playing here tonight.” She said with a smile.

Gumball’s head snapped in her direction. “How did you hear that? I only asked him yesterday.” 

“MoChro told Cake.” Fionna informed. “I can’t wait though! Marshall’s band is crazy good!” Fionna said, smiling widely. 

Gumball hummed in agreement. “They are pretty good, and the set list is great. I helped him choose it.” Gumball said, smiling to himself. They finished setting up so Fionna and Cake went home to get ready. 

Gumball went to his room to change into his formal clothes/royal outfit. He went to the ballroom and saw Marshall and his band setting up. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Marshall. Marshall Lee was wearing a suit. Well almost. He was wearing a black blazer, red shirt, black tie, black dress shoes and black skinny jeans. 

Gumball had to admit that Gumball looked utterly stunning. He was too busy staring at Marshall that he didn’t pay attention to the fact that the rest of the band had dressed up too.

Marshall noticed Gumball was stood there when he had finished setting up his axe guitar and adjusting the height of the mic. He smiled and floated over leisurely towards Gumball. “Sup Gumwad.” He smirked.

Gumball’s daze broke just like that. He scowled slightly. “At least you managed to get set up before the guests arrived.” He stated.

The stood there talking whilst the guests filled the room. Fionna and Cake arrived soon after most of the guests were there. Gumball walked to the stage with Marshall and tapped on the mic. 

He had to take it off the stand because it was adjusted to Marshall’s height, who happened to be a couple of inches taller. “Attention everyone.” He waited a moment for everyone to quiet down. “I want to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy tonight. Please, help yourself to food and drinks and enjoy the band.” He handed the mic to Marshall and walked off stage to mingle with the guests.

“Oh my God guys! It’s Marshall Lee!” Lumpy Space Prince all but screamed. Most of the crown cheered as Marshall’s band began playing, but soon everyone was dancing and talking amongst themselves.

 

As the night was coming to an end and Gumball expected Marshall to say goodbye after the last song that they chose, but to his surprise, he asked for everyone’s attention.

“Hey, can I have everyone’s attention?” He paused to make sure he had their attention as well as Gumball’s. “Cool, thanks. So, I have one last song for you guys, and I wrote this song for Bubba. It’s called Is That Alright.”

Marshall plucked a couple of strings on his acoustic guitar and started singing. “Love is so different here, outside of the Nightosphere. All I can do is sit and stare at your pretty, stare at your pretty face.”

Gumball felt the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks at that line. He saw people looking at him and he felt quite uncomfortable.

“We’ve been out every night, you’re mine without a fight. Holding on to you is simple and new, I’m dying for you.” Marshall chuckled at that, since he can’t be dying. He’s undead. His strumming picked up slightly as he carried on into the pre-chorus. “Living away from you is killing and bleeding, my lungs are receding. Something about you just makes me whole.”

Gumball couldn’t stop blushing as he stared at Marshall in shock. But he wasn’t looking at Gumball, he had is eyes closed, getting lost in the music. “Come down for a drink or two and sit beside the window’s view. Make room for the looks we’ll share as I focus on you and you comb through your hair.

“I know that I’m not your choice, but the boy I was wasn’t who you loved. And so I’m gonna sit outside and think of you, is that alright?”

Gumball felt his mouth open slightly when Marshall mentioned the word love. Fionna came over to him, looking equally as shocked.

“You cannot flee from love, knicks and bruises are just trophy cups. I’ve got your scent embroidered, and stuck in my senses, latched onto my front brain. Call me never; leave no voicemails, how can I be sure you’re still around? It’s not addiction, I’m just affixed to you and your open wounds.”

Marshall started strumming into the pre-chorus again. “Living away from you is killing and bleeding, my lungs are receding. Something about you just quits me cold.”

This whole song was just making Gumball blush as it went on.

“Come down for a drink or two and sit beside the window’s view. Make room for the looks we’ll share as I focus on you and you comb through your hair. I know that I’m not your choice, but the boy I was wasn’t who you loved. And so I’m gonna sit outside and think of you, is that alright?”

The next bit that Marshall sang was about the prince Gumball married for trade purposes. (They weren’t married anymore; it just didn’t work out, Gumball refused to marry someone he wasn’t in love with.) “He can’t afford what I give you, love that is truly eternal. His ring can’t mean what you mean to me.”

“It’s not touch I need, just for you to know me. But you’ll never know me, ‘cause you’re just a fantasy.” The emotion was raw and all over Marshall’s features and Gumball couldn’t help but stare.

Gumball couldn’t believe that Marshall was just showing his emotions like this, it wasn’t like him. He also couldn’t believe that Marshall was doing this in front of everyone.

“Come down for a drink or two and sit beside the window’s view. Make room for the looks we’ll share as I focus on you and you comb through your hair. I know that I’m not your choice, but the boy I was wasn’t who you loved. And so I’m gonna sit outside and think of you.”

Marshall then opened his eyes and made eye contact with Gumball as he dragged out the last line. “Is that alright?” When he finished strumming, he let out a sigh and averted his eyes from Gumball’s. Everyone in the room cheered, but Gumball stood there in shock, he didn’t even realize he was crying until Fionna pointe it out.

Marshall Lee left before Gumball had a chance to talk to him.

 

Later that night, Gumball lay in bed, wearing Marshall’s old shirt, just thinking about the song. Marshall pretty much admitted he loved him and Gumball was just as in love as Marshall. Everything made sense, the way Gumball would randomly miss Marshall and think about him. It was why he wanted to stay with him the other night. He just wished he could’ve spoken to him.

There was a knock at his balcony door, his head snapped towards it and he saw Marshall stood on the other side. He was no longer wearing a suit; he was wearing a red-checkered shirt with blue jeans. Gumball thought he still looked as stunning as earlier.

He shot up off his bed and pulled open the glass door. “Look Bubba, I’m sorry I said all that in front of every-“ He was cut off by Gumball wrapping his arms around Marshall’s waist tightly. “-One.” 

Marshall chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around Gumball’s shoulders, holding him closely to his chest. “I love you too Marshall.” Gumball mumbled into his chest.

Marshall let out a sigh of relief and pulled back slightly, only to connect his lips with Gumball’s for a chaste kiss. Gumball kissed back easily, feeling happier than he ever has before.

They sat on Gumball’s bed and talked for hours, nothing really changed between them. Marshall was as sarcastic as ever and Gumball would react as he usually did. The only difference now was that it wasn’t awkward. Oh, and they kissed. A lot. 

Gumball began to get tired so Marshall decided to leave. When Gumball was settled in bed, Marshall bent down and kissed his forehead. “Love you Bubs.” He whispered.

Gumball smiled warmly at Marshall and Marshall could swear he felt his dead heart flutter. “I love you too.” He murmured, yawning at the end. 

They said their goodbyes and Gumball fell asleep still smiling. Marshall was smiling his whole way home.

Everything was perfect.

 

A/N: Listen to the song I used for Marshall’s song to Gumball.  
It will be in the notes.

This is my first Adventure Time fanfic, tell me what you thought :3

Cross-post from Wattpad (LookingForStories29)

IF YOU LIKE KAGEHINA (Haikyuu!!) THEN CHECK OUT MY STORY ‘OF ANGELS AND HUMANS’ I’M CURRENTLY WRITING.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Ashestoashesjc - Is That Alright?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa-I56ZmX1Q


End file.
